My Eyes Are Green With Envy
by Ayumi Yuri
Summary: Rikku is your everyday seventeenyearold girl. She has a best friend, she goes to school, and she lives a normal life. That is, until her cousin moves in with her...NEWLY UPDATED!
1. Cousin Blues

This is my first fan fiction! It's a highschool story and it's mainly told from Rikku's point of view, but there'll be other points of view as well. It's mainly that Rikku and Tidus are best friends, and when Rikku's cousin Yuna comes to stay with them, Rikku finds it hard to stand her snooty cousin. (Yeah, I know, 'Snooty' isn't the perfect way that most would consider Yuna, but in this story, Yuna's kind of snobbish, so deal with it.) However, Rikku is the ONLY one who seems to find Yuna snooty...And this leads to quite a few conflicts! (Couplings will change throughout story, but some include: Tidus and Yuna, Rikku and Gippal, Nooj and Leblanc...Some others...Lulu and Auron...Lulu and Wakka...They just keep on changing! You'll see what I mean!) Anyway, before I accidentally give away the entire story, here's My Eyes are Green with Envy, the first fan fiction written by Ayumiyuri! Hope you enjoy!

My Eyes are Green with Envy

By Ayumiyuri

Chapter 1: Cousin Blues

"What did you just say?" Rikku said, her mouth full of Cid's infamous "Special", the same thing that was served everyday for supper. The only thing Cid could make.

"He said," Rikku's older brother said quickly, "That our cousin, Yuna, is going to be staying with us for some time."

"What cousin Yuna?" Rikku said, filling her mouth again.

"My sister's daughter," Cid just said in his normal gruff voice, "We became distant after she married a certain someone."

"Why does she have to stay here?" Rikku just moaned, "We only have three bedrooms!"

"Which is why she's staying with you," Cid just said, as he took his plate to the sink, "Enough questions. You'll find out when she arrives."

"When's she coming?" Rikku's brother, properly named, Brother, said.

"In about two weeks," Cid just said, "Now both of you behave at school today, and I better not get any calls from that dern principal of yours, got it?"

"Got it," Rikku and Brother said in unison, although Rikku could only think of a certain plan her best friend and she had discussed.

As soon as Cid was out the door, Brother faced Rikku and said, "You aren't still planning on taking pictures of the cheerleaders when they're changing and selling them to all of the kids in school, are you?"

"I wouldn't do such a thing," Rikku said, "That's gross, anyway."

"You might not do such a thing," Brother said, as he stood up, "But that no-good-friend of yours would."

"Who, Tidus?" Rikku just said with a shrug, "He wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Whatever," Brother just mumbled, as the doorbell rang.

"That's him now!" Rikku said, as she stood up, grabbing a muffin from the counter, although she'd already stuffed her face as it were, "And no, Brother, that's not our plan. Tidus and me have come up with a _way _better plan.

Rikku threw open the door, to see an impatient looking Tidus standing there, with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hey Ti!" Rikku said, shoving her way past him, toward his car, "Are you giving Brother a ride today too?"

"I told you, Ri," Tidus said, shaking his head, "That moron brother of yours isn't riding with me anymore."

Rikku just rolled her green eyes as she recalled an incident that had happened only a few weeks ago, on the first day of school....

"_Hey Tidus, can I drive?" Brother had asked._

_"Yeah right," Tidus had said, "You just got your license, what, yesterday?"_

_"No, I got it two days ago," Brother said, "And besides that, I only passed because I bribed my instructor."_

_Tidus had looked over at Rikku, rolled his eyes, and said, "No, I'm driving, and that's that."_

_"Fine," Brother just said snottily, as he climbed into the passenger's side, and Rikku took her spot in the back._

_Tidus climbed in and they started their way down the driveway, with Rikku talking excitedly in the back about how much she hated school. They continued on down the road, and Tidus stopped momentarily to whistle at some girls who were walking to school, only to have Brother grab the wheel, saying, "I wanna drive! I wanna drive!"_

_"No, I'm driving!" Tidus had shouted, trying to regain control of the wheel, all while Rikku just shook her head. Tidus and Brother always argued over the studpidest things._

_"Would you give me wheel already, you freak?" Tidus shouted, flustered, and red-faced, as he finally ripped the steering wheel out of Brother's grungy fingers._

_"I was only going to show you a shortcut," Brother said surely, as he grabbed the steering wheel again._

_"I don't want to take your stupid shortcut!" Tidus said, again trying to regain control. All Rikku could do then was let out a little scream as Tidus' blue Viper suddenly reared off straight into another car, pushing it, and Tidus' car, off of the road with a smash._

_"Brother! Look what you made me do!" Tidus screamed, but immediately put on an innocent little face as he stepped out of the car, telling Rikku and Brother to, "remain seated."_

_"What in the world were you doing?" Tidus' eyes widened as a familiar red-haired eighteen-year-old said as he stepped out of his now smashed car. The redhead just smiled evilly, however, when he noticed it was Tidus._

_"For one thing, Bickson," Tidus said, noticing it was his Blitz rival whom he'd crashed into, "You ran into me."_

_"No he didn't," Brother said, emerging from the car, "We ran into him."   
Bickson laughed upon seeing Brother, and said, "What is this, Tidus? You carry some sort of freak-show in your car with you?"_

_"Yeah, all the time," Tidus said, rolling his eyes at Brother, "And no, I didn't run into you, Bickson, you ran into me. Clearly."_

_"Nuh-uh," Brother put in, causing Tidus to give him a warning glare, "You wouldn't let me drive, and it caused me to grab the wheel, and then you swerved and hit Bickson."_

_Tidus just stared unbelievingly at Brother, and then back at Bickson._

_"We'll let it slip, just this once," Bickson said nastily, "But you'd better watch yourself in the sphere-pool."_

_"Right, as if you could hurt a baby," Tidus just said, climbing back into the car, motioning for Brother to do the same."_

_"Okay," Brother just said, smiling at Bickson, "We're sorry for hitting you!"_

_"Get back in the car dumbass," Tidus just mumbled, and Brother complied, climbing in as well."_

"Oh, right, I forgot you banned Brother from ever riding with you again," Rikku said, as she ended her flashback, and climbed in what used to be Brother's seat.

"He can ride with me," Tidus said, climbing in also, "As long as he's in the trunk, chained down, and in a straight jacket. He's crazy and needs major mental help."

Tidus pulled into the school parking lot, in his fixed car, honking the horn at some members of his Blitz team, and pulling into his usual parking spot, the one that basically had, "RESERVED FOR TIDUS" written on it.

"So, we still up for our little plan?" Rikku asked bubbly as they stepped out.

"Later," Tidus just said, "If I get 'In School Suspension' one more time, I'm gonna be off the team."

"They've been telling you that now for like years," Rikku said, shaking her head, "They won't ever kick you off. They need you!"

The two walked into the school, with Tidus waving here and there at all of his teammates, or the 'fans', as he liked to call them.

"Hi Tidus!" all of the cheerleaders cooed as they passed them.

"Hello ladies," Tidus just said, nodding to them serenely as Rikku and he passed them, causing them all to look as if ready to faint.

"What a bunch of morons," Rikku said, shaking her head as they passed the cheerleaders.

"Yeah," Tidus agreed, "But you know, they're good for the eyes."

"You are so strange," Rikku just said, shaking her head.

The bell rang then, causing both of them to moan, for neither of them really wanted to go to school!

"Hey Rik, did you get your homework done for history?" Tidus asked, as they made their way to their first hour class.

"No, did you?"

"Yeah right, me do homework? All I do is sleep in that class. Besides, Nooj is too busy...uh...flirting with Leblanc to even care."

"That's what she gets for wearing such short skirts," Rikku just said, although her eyes went down to her own fairly short skirt, and she gave a meek little tremble, and said, "Remind me never to wear a short skirt again as long as I live!"

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," Tidus just said, opening the door to their history class for Rikku, and then holding in for some other girl to walk through to, as he checked her out.

Then, Tidus took his seat next to Rikku, as well as next to a few of his teammates, and leaned back in his chair.

"Hey Rikku," it was Wakka, the captain of the Blitz team, said, leaning back and looking at both Rikku and Tidus, "Hey Tidus!"

"Yeah, hey man," Tidus just said, not taking his eyes off that same girl who he had eyed earlier.

"So, you pumped for our big game Friday?" Wakka asked, although Tidus totally wasn't listening.

"He sure is," Rikku answered for Tidus, although she sighed. She was used to it, though, and she honestly didn't care, but Tidus was always checking out a new girl a day. She didn't care to know much about his love life, however, so she just turned back to Wakka.

"He's sure into that chick, ya?" Wakka just asked Rikku, as they both turned to see Tidus pulling what was best known as the "Tidus Charm" on the girl, who just smiled and batted her eyelashes at the Blitzer ever now and then.

"Yeah, I guess so," Rikku just said with a shrug. Wakka's attention immediately turned to a certain girl who took the seat next to him, and Rikku could only roll her eyes again. She had no idea why Wakka even bothered with Lulu, the girl who he always made sure to sit by. Lulu was a member of the roughest gang Zanarkand High had to offer. She wasn't necessarily a mean girl, and was actually quite smart, but she was a member of the gang and that was that.

By now Mr. Nooj, the queerest history teacher Rikku'd ever come to know, came into the room, only to smile at Leblanc, the head cheerleader, who sat in the front row. Tidus had been sure to start a rumor long ago that Leblanc and Nooj were having an affair, even though it was a well known fact that Mr. Nooj was a married man. Tidus just enjoyed starting mean rumors about stuff like that, but he only did it if he had a good enough reason to. A year ago, Leblanc and Tidus were kind of known around the school as a 'couple', but only because it was only natural that the head cheerleader would date the star Blitzer. Still, Leblanc had basically dumped Tidus right in front of everybody for some non-Blitzer, who, was of course, a loser, and it had made Tidus just a little upset. So, in payback, he was sure to start such a rumor about his ex-girlfriend, even if he didn't honestly care that Leblanc had dumped him in the first place.

"Hello class," Nooj said, beaming, especially as he looked down at Leblanc, "How are we today?"

"Fine," Everybody just said, in muffled little remarks.

"Probably not as fine as you are," Rikku heard Tidus say to that girl, causing Rikku to subconsciously roll her eyes.

"So, uh, Lu," Wakka was saying on the other side of Rikku, "How are you today?"

Lulu just gave Wakka a weird sort of look, and must have chose to ignore him, for Rikku didn't hear Lulu reply.

"Today class," Nooj continued, "We're going to talk about..." Nooj paused, and looked through some papers, "Uh, never mind, I forgot what it was..."

Tidus made loud snoring noises, causing most of the class to laugh, and Nooj just looked at him.

Leblanc's hand shot up in the air quickly, and smiling, Nooj called on her.

"If I may, Sir," Leblanc said, looking back at Tidus, "I would just like to say that Tidus over there is being a distraction to my knowledge, and I would like him thrown out of the class."

"Go ahead and get your 'Noojie-Woojie' to throw me out," Tidus said, babying his voice, "I'd rather be out in the hallway than in here as it were."

"Now Mr. Tidus," Nooj just said, "You are to remain here. And Leblanc," Nooj shot her a smile, "Just try to ignore him."

Now Rikku's hand shot into the air, and sighing, Nooj called on her.

"If I may, Sir," Rikku said, copying Leblanc's exact words, "I was just thinking that maybe you didn't notice that today, Leblanc's wearing her extremely short skirt, the one that's shorter than mine. I figured, you know, that maybe you'd like to have her stand up and show you just how short it is?"

Leblanc glared at Rikku, but Nooj just smiled as if he thought what Rikku said was a good idea, and Tidus reached over and high-fived her.

"Um...Leblanc," Nooj said, "Would you mind going to get me my papers that I left on my desk?"

The entire class laughed, and Nooj just blushed, but Leblanc went ahead and stood up, and, well, Nooj's eyes weren't the only eyes in the class that went on down to Leblanc's skirt.

Tidus just smiled with a rather satisfactory kind of grin on his face, as Leblanc walked over to the desk and grabbed some papers, handing them to Nooj.

"Thank you, er, Leblanc," Nooj just said, and Leblanc just leaned back in her seat.

"Too bad she enjoys the attention," Tidus said, somewhat softly, although Rikku was able to hear.

"Even if it is from Nooj," Rikku agreed, shaking her head at how obvious it really was that Leblanc was head-over-heels for this strange and perverted history teacher.

The rest of the class went by, and Rikku and Tidus said goodbye to each other, saying they'd see each other in fourth hour. Fourth hour came and went, as did the rest of school.

Tidus had Blitzball practice after school, and usually Rikku hung around the stadium, making fun of the cheerleaders and such, and watching Tidus, as well as a lot of her other friends, practice.

She was quite tomboyish in her ways, being that she mostly hung around boys.

After Tidus' practice, he drove her home, like usual.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Rikku said, as they neared her house, "My pops told me today that some lame cousin of mine is coming. Can you believe that?"

"Who is it?" Tidus asked, "I didn't know you had any cousins?"

"Me neither," Rikku just said, sighing, "Well, she's coming in two weeks. I say you should stop over when she gets here so that I won't be like totally alone with that weirdo."

"Maybe your cousin can befriend Brother, and then they'll be off of our backs," Tidus put in.

"Maybe," Rikku agreed, "But somehow, I doubt it."


	2. Meetings

Hi!  Wow, thanks so much everybody for the reviews!  I just wanted to give a special thanks to Rikku-Hoshi, because without her, this fic. wouldn't be possible!  Honestly, it wouldn't, because she's helped me write a lot of it!  Lol...Anyway, here's chapter two!  By the way, Yuna's kind of OOC in this story, but it'll make sense later!  As for it being a Tikku...We'll just have to see, won't we????                                 

Chapter 2: Meetings

"I know, I'm going to stay with my Al Bhed relatives!" Yuna said with disgust as she threw herself on her bed, the only piece of furniture left in her house.

"Yuck," her friend Dona could be heard on the other side of the line, "That totally sucks!"

"I know!" Yuna said, as the movers now came and motioned that they wanted to take her bed away as well to load in the moving truck.

"At least you're going to Zanarkand," Dona said, "I've been trying to talk my dad into moving me there forever!"

"Yeah, it could be worse," Yuna agreed, but then moaned, "But my _Al Bhed _relatives! I didn't even know I had Al Bhed relatives!"

"Oh well, at least you'll be out of this stupid all-girl school we've been stuck together in for the past five years."

"Definitely!" Yuna said, agreeing with her friend, before suddenly sighing and saying, "Well, really should let you go. I guess, this is goodbye."

"Yeah, goodbye Yuna," Dona said, "Again, I'm dreadfully sorry I wasn't able to come see you before you left, but you know how important my singing lessons are to me!"

"Yeah, whatever," Yuna just said, "It's not like it matters. I'm determined not to enjoy it in Zanarkand, no matter how many guys there are there! I'll be back in no time. Wanna know the worst part about this whole deal though? One of my cousins is like _my_ age!"

"Eew!" Dona just said, "And I suppose she'll want to hang out with you and stuff! I feel so sorry for you!"

"Yeah, I so know what you mean," Yuna just said, "Okay, I've really got to go now, okay? Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, hon! I'm so going to miss you."

"Yeah, goodbye." At that, Yuna hung up her phone, and made her way to her silver Mercedes, deciding she'd just follow the movers to her new living quarters.

_"Just one more year and I'll be on my own," _Yuna assured herself as she hopped in her car, _"Still, I can't believe my daddy would just leave me like this..."_

It hadn't gone just like that, and her 'daddy' didn't exactly just up and leaver her. He had been assassinated, by an Al Bhed, actually. He had been one of the four Maesters of Yevon, not that it mattered much to Yuna. Her father had rarely been home, he'd always been away at Maester things. Still, it had come as quite a shock to Yuna when she'd found out about her father's fate, and she had been terribly torn by the incident. Then she found out she was going to be living with some relatives of hers whom she'd never met in her life, and to make matters worse—as if they could get worse—she'd found out that her relatives were Al Bhed, and that she also, was Al Bhed.

_"No," _she reminded herself, _"I'm not Al Bhed just because they are. I'm perfectly normal...Okay, a little better than normal...I'm...well...Yuna!"_

That's how she decided things would go right then and there. She was Yuna. Even though she'd promised Dona that she wouldn't enjoy her time in Zanarkand, she was suddenly looking forward to it. Not the part about her staying with her Al Bhed relatives, but the part of her actually going to a normal, everyday school, and finally getting away from Bevelle, which had been her hometown for as long as she could remember.

Humming to the song on the radio, cursing under her breath at the slow-moving trucks ahead of her, and now decided that she was going to enjoy her time in Zanarkand, Yuna began feeling quite pleased with the fact that she would be going someplace new. In fact, she grew more and more pleased the closer she got to Zanarkand.

_"No use looking back," _she decided to herself, _"'Cause now I'll do things my way!"_

"Okay, so, you'll go for homecoming king, and I'll go for queen," Rikku said, a little crown in Cid's 'Special'.

"Okay, I'll go for that," Tidus agreed, sitting back and folding his arms across his chest.

"I want to go as homecoming king!" Brother said, only to have Tidus roll his eyes at Rikku's brother.

"You have to be good-looking to get nominated," Tidus said, "And obviously, I am good-looking, and you're not."

"Right," Rikku put in, turning back to the crown she'd drawn in her food, "And then, when we beat out Leblanc and Baralai, we'll prove once and for all that just because you're a moron cheerleader doesn't mean you'll get voted homecoming queen."

"Yeah," Tidus just said, his blue eyes staring off into space, "So, when's that cousin of yours getting here?"

"Don't bring that up," Rikku said, moaning, "It's bad enough she's coming!"

"I can't wait for her to get here!" Brother said happily.

Tidus' blue eyes rolled at Brother again, and he leaned back, and said, "So, Brother, Mr. Super Senior, how many years have you been a senior now?"

"Only two," Brother said surely.

"Mental," Tidus just said, shaking his head.

Rikku didn't say anything in her brother's defense; she never did. Tidus and Brother were always bickering over something or other, because for some reason, Brother was highly optimistic about this, while Tidus wasn't necessarily always thinking negatively, but at the same time couldn't stand Brother's optimistic views either.

"Back to me being homecoming queen," Rikku just said, pointing at the crown that had no hardened into whatever it was that Cid always made.

"Right," Tidus said, "All of my teammates are nominating you, and so are all of the girls I've flirted with over the past five years, so, we'll all be good. As for me, let's face it. I'm so a shoe-in."

"Oh, whatever," Rikku said, shaking her head, "I just want to see Leblanc's face so bad when she loses!"

"Yeah, me too," Tidus agreed.

"She wears really short skirts," Brother said, "and her shirts go down too low."

"Nice observations!" Tidus said, sarcastically congratulating Brother, "But you'd better not get caught looking at her wrong, or Nooj will be sure to give you detention for looking at his woman."

Rikku burst out laughing, shooting Cid's surprise out her nose, causing Tidus to make a 'tsking' noise with his tongue.

"Rikku, is that anyway to act like a queen?" Tidus just said, shaking his head at his friend.

Rikku just smiled, wiping her nose, and said, "That hurt!"

"I would sure think so," Brother said, "I mean, it kind of came out your nose."

"That's it," Tidus said, "I've _got_ to get home now!"

"What did I do?" Brother moaned.

"You just were you!" Tidus cried, "See ya later!"

"But Tidus!" Rikku cried, grabbing his arm, "You promised me you'd stay until my cousin got here! Remember?"

"Yeah, but you'd better make sure Mr. Super Senior over there shuts up before I lose it and punch him. In fact, maybe Mr. Super Senior could use a black eye. Then he wouldn't have to put all that girly makeup under his eyes like he does."

It was Rikku's turn to roll her eyes. She didn't know what Tidus' problem with Brother was, but Tidus definitely had one. Rikku also knew for a fact that even if he was nineteen and still in highschool, Brother wasn't as dumb as he acted. In fact, a lot of time he acted the way he did for attention, and to make Tidus mad.

She smiled, thinking of how it had always been that way, since they were

kindergarten, and Tidus had first 'kicked the living snot' out of Brother, and Rikku and Tidus had first met. It was kind of a funny experience now that she looked back at it. Brother had come bawling to Rikku that some boy had beaten him up, and Rikku had marched over there to beat whoever it had been that had beat Brother up, and Tidus had laughed, saying there was no way he was going to fight a girl, until Rikku popped him one in the face, and pretty soon the two were fighting like crazy. The kindergarten teacher had come and told them to break it up. Then, she did the strangest thing, and put them alone together. At first Tidus and Rikku had thought about fighting like their childish selves, but then they just started talking, and ever since that day, they'd been best friends. Still, no matter how much of a friendship Tidus and Rikku had, Tidus and Brother never mended their broken...er...friendship.

"I like wearing makeup," Brother said, folding his arms across his chest.

"That's obvious," Tidus said, looking over at the kitchen clock, "When's this stupid cousin of yours getting here, anyway?"

"Who cares," Rikku just sighed.

"Yeah, Tidus said, looking up at the ceiling, as he always did when he was expressing that he was bored.

"So, anyway," Rikku said, "What was the look on Leblanc's face when you told her that you told Nooj that she had the hots for him?"

"It's hard to say," Tidus said, shaking his head, and then he laughed, "Poor Leblanc, why are we so mean to her?"

"Perhaps it has to do with when she broke up with you like that," Rikku said, "And besides, ever since the third grade, when she teased me because I hung out with boys, I haven't cared much for her."

Tidus just smiled, and Brother said, "I think she's good looking!"

"Good for you," Tidus said slowly, looking annoyingly at Rikku, "Can you shut him up?"

"No, and believe me, I've tried," Rikku said, sighing.

"It's been all over the news about that assassination of Lord Braska, huh?" Tidus said, smiling at Rikku.

"I know! Can you believe that guy was like my uncle? Not by blood, of course," Rikku just said, "And he totally hated Al Bhed people! Can you believe that?"

Tidus just laughed, "So, what's your cousin's name, Yunu, or something like that?"

"Yuna," Rikku corrected Tidus.

"Right, Yuna. As if I care. I'll bet she's one of those overweight, fat, ugly chicks who weigh like a hundred pounds. What do you think? Then, I'll bet she's like a total nerd."

"Yeah, probably," Rikku agreed, "She went to some all-girl school, so she's probably some kind of nerd."

"Yeah."

"I think she's probably really cool!" Brother put in.

"Yeah," Tidus said sarcastically, "I'll bet she's as cool as you are."

"Yep, me too!" Brother said, and began humming some song to himself.

Rikku just smiled excitedly, and said, "After she gets here, I say we ditch her, and go vandalize Mr. Mika's car or something!"

"We haven't done that in a while!" Tidus said, his eyes sparkling.

"That guy's so old, not to mention mean, and he probably won't even care," Rikku said, "But it'll be funny anyway!"

"Then, we'll put on there, "Thanks for the 'D', MORON!"' Tidus said, as he thought back to his test score he had received the day before. Not that he even deserved a 'D', or course...

"And then we'll—," Rikku was interrupted as suddenly Brother let out a squeal of excitement.

"What is it now?" Tidus asked, only to see Brother pointing excitedly to the window.

"She's here! She's here!" Brother just squealed, and sure enough, a rather nice car had pulled into the driveway, and sure enough, she was indeed there.


	3. The First Day of The End Of My Life

Sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been terribly busy, and now I'm going to go eat Thanksgiving leftovers! Oh well, Rikku-Hoshi's going to have Shepard's Pie! (Yucky!) Hehe! Okay, anyway, chapter 3 is up, enjoy!

Chapter 3: The First Day of the End of My Life

Brother had already run to the door before Tidus or Rikku could even regain themselves. Brother thrust the door open, only to see a girl who was slightly taller than Rikku standing there, talking on her cell phone, her suitcases casually laid out before her.

"Just a second!" the girl said, and then said goodbye into her phone. She then looked at Brother with this weird look, and then nodded toward her luggage.

"This is all my stuff," she just said, as she pushed her sunglasses on top of her head, revealing bi-colored eyes; one green and one blue.

Rikku gave a little snort, and then gave an evil smile toward Tidus, only to find Tidus staring wide-eyed at her cousin.

Brother stooped down to pick up his cousin's luggage, and, humming a tune to himself, pushed his way through the gawking Tidus and Rikku, and toward Rikku's bedroom.

Yuna followed Brother, looking at Rikku and then at Tidus, and then made her way past them, following Brother toward Rikku's bedroom.

Tidus and Rikku exchanged glances, and Tidus just gave a quirky little smile and ran to catch up with Brother and Yuna, leaving Rikku just standing there. Finally, as if coming out of a daze, Rikku ran and caught up with the three, who were all now at her bedroom.

Yuna took a look around as Brother laid down her suitcases, and finally just made a little noise and said, "I see the maids haven't arrived to clean yet."

Rikku looked stubborn, before replying in a somewhat nasty tone, "There are no maids."

"No maids?" Yuna just said, looking shocked, "This room is atrocious!"

"Atrocious?" Tidus said dumbly, although his blue eyes never left Yuna. He smiled that same quirky smile at Rikku again, causing Rikku to just give him a confused look in return.

"What does that mean?" Brother asked giddily, causing both Tidus and Rikku to exchange knowing glances.

Yuna made another noise, as if scoffing Brother, and then just said, "Well, you can all leave now so I can make myself comfortable."

"Uh, look here Princess," Rikku said, shaking her head at her cousin, "This _is _my room. I can stay here if I want."

Yuna just looked at Rikku as if not comprehending, before saying, "You mean, we're sharing rooms?"

"Yeah," Rikku said, and now it was her turn to give Yuna a dumb look, "Duh."

Yuna just wrinkled her nose, and looked as if she was about to say something else, but kept her mouth closed, and just said, "Very well, I suppose..."

"You can have my room, if you want!" Brother said, causing both Rikku and Tidus to roll their eyes at him once again.

"No thank you," Yuna said bluntly.

"Just ignore him," Tidus said to Yuna, still smiling his ridiculous quirky smile.

"I will," Yuna said, flipping her hair, looking at Tidus, as she said, "Who are you?"

"I'm..." Tidus paused, as if having a major blockage to his brain, "I'm..."

"He's just Tidus," Rikku said, rolling her eyes at her friend, "He's my best friend."

"Oh," Yuna said flatly, and then looked around the room again, her disgusted look coming back to her face, "Anyway, I need to go shopping. Anyplace special I should go?"

"You could go to the mall," Tidus put in quickly, causing Rikku to give him a strange look. Rikku was going to simply say that everybody in Zanarkand shopped at the thrift store.

"Great, I'll go there," Yuna said.

"Uh, you don't..." Tidus looked quickly around the room, as if trying to think of something to say, "You don't know where it is!"

"So," Yuna just said, giving her hair another flip.

"So, Rikku and I'll happily drive you there!" Tidus said quickly.

"We will?" Rikku said, only to be cut off by Yuna.

"Okay, that's fine, I guess. You don't drive some junker, do you?"

Tidus smiled, and said, "I drive the finest car in Zanarkand."

"Until Brother smashed it, that is," Rikku said, smiling evilly at her friend.

"Okay, second-finest car," Tidus just said, giving Rikku a strange look, as if to say, _'Can't you see I'm flirting here?'_

Rikku just frowned, and said, "If we're goin', let's go."

"Alright," Tidus said, acting almost as giddy as Brother acted.

"Can I come too?" Brother asked.

"Uh, we'd rather you didn't," Yuna just said snottily, with one more hair-flip as she lead the way out the door.

Tidus smiled, raising his eyebrows at Brother, whispering, "Burn!", before running along behind Yuna.

"Sorry Brother, not this time," Rikku just said, folding her arms across her chest, watching Tidus run up and start talking to Yuna, "But I'm sure next time you can go."

"That's okay," Brother said, not a hint of disappointment in his voice, "I have other things to do anyway."

"Come on Rikku!" Tidus' voice was heard, and, with her arms still folded across her chest, Rikku walked to where Tidus and Yuna were standing, and then followed them toward Tidus' car.

Rikku went around the back of Tidus' car, reaching the passenger side at the same time as Yuna, only to hear her say, "Uh, I'll be sitting in the front."

"Uh," Rikku said, copying Yuna's tone, "Actually, this is my spot."

"Hey Rikku, let Yuna sit there; she is new, after all!" Tidus could be heard.

Hiding her anger, Rikku simply went to the back seat, as Yuna crawled in the front.

Tidus started off, talking excitedly to Yuna about nothing in particular, mainly Blitz, being that Blitz was all he talked about, anyway.

They arrived at the mall, and walked in together, but as they arrived in the doors, Yuna turned to Tidus and Rikku and, with yet another flip of her hair, said, "Okay, thanks Tidus. I'll see both of you here in...Two or so hours! 'Kay?"

"Okay!" Tidus said, although he looked kind of disappointed that she was ditching them. He looked as if ready to protest, or say something, but Rikku stopped him.

"Okay Yuna, we'll see you back here."

With another flip of her hair, Yuna marched off, looking back at the two, who were just standing there watching her.

_"'Bout time I ditched those losers," _she simply thought, as she walked into the first store that came to view.

As soon as Yuna was out of sight, Rikku turned swiftly and faced Tidus, saying, "What was all that about?"

"All what about?"

"All you being so nice to her? Remember, we both agreed to be mean to her!"

"I was being...," Tidus paused and said, "But you didn't tell me she was so...hot..."

"Tidus!" Rikku said in a high-pitched voice, hitting her friend on the arm, "She's not hot!"

"Yeah she is!" Tidus said, smiling as if pleased with himself.

"No she isn't!" Rikku just said firmly, looking angry at her friend, "And besides, who cares if she's 'hot'? We still have to be mean to her!"

"Why?" Tidus just asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Because I said so!" Rikku said, looking at her friend angrily.

"Why do I always have to do what you say?" Tidus just asked, and now he was turning angry.

"Because! You just do!" Rikku said stubbornly.

"Whatever," Tidus just said, shaking his head, "It's not like I like, like Yuna. She's just hot."

"Okay, so, it's decided then," Rikku said flatly, "We're going to be mean to her."

"But she's hot!"

"Tidus!" Rikku stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, and grabbed her friend's arm, leading him down the mall, "We're going to grab something to eat, and talk about it there, okay? We both agreed that we're going to make Yuna's life as miserable as possible!"

"But–."

"No 'buts' about it!" Rikku just said, "Besides, we have homecoming to worry about now, remember? Your girl life can wait!"

"No it can't," Tidus said, pulling his arm from Rikku's, "I never said I liked her! I just said she was hot. Okay? So, we can be mean to her, I guess. Is that better?"

"Much," Rikku said, looking satisfied, as she continued leading Tidus to the food court.

Yuna was sorting through some clothes, wondering which color of which outfit would work the best for her, when she suddenly heard some girls behind her.

"Why hello there," one said. She was wearing all pink, and had short blonde hair. She was surrounded by two other girls, one with short brown hair and the other with long red hair.

"Uh, hi," Yuna just said, and returned to looking through clothes.

"We couldn't help but notice that you came in with Tidus and Rikku," the girl in pink continued, "Are they friends of yours?"

"Hardly," Yuna said, "I just happen to be related to Rikku, that's all."

"Oh, so you're that girl who Rikku's been talking about the past week."

"She's been talking about me?" Yuna asked, although it didn't really surprise her.

"Yes. And, well, quite frankly, we've all been anxious to meet you."

"Oh yeah?" Yuna asked, giving the girl a look as if to say, _'And you are...?"_

"I'm Leblanc," the girl said, holding out her hand for Yuna to shake, "I'm the head cheerleader, and the most popular girl in school!"

"The head cheerleader?" Yuna said, looking kind of shocked, "Uh, I'm kind of interested in joining!"

"Really?" Leblanc said, "Well, let's go grab a bite to eat, and maybe we can talk about you possibly joining the squad!"

"Really?" Yuna said, practically dropping all of the clothes she was holding onto.

"Of course!" Leblanc said, as she and the other two girls lead Yuna out of the store.

"Yevon, would you look at who Yuna picked up?" Rikku laughed, pointing toward the corner of the food court where Yuna was walking alongside Leblanc.

Tidus smiled, and yelled across the food court, "Hey Leblanc! Where's Nooj?"

Leblanc shot him a glare that seriously could have shot venom, and marched over to where Tidus and Rikku were seated.

"Who's Nooj?" Tidus and Rikku heard Yuna say, as the four girls approached them.

"Leblanc's hottie," Tidus said, "He's like fifty."

"He is not!" Leblanc shouted at Tidus, "He's only twenty-six."

"Oh, and you would so know!" Tidus laughed, as pop squirted out his nose.

Rikku laughed hard, but Leblanc just looked disgusted, before shouting, "I can't believe I dated you!"

"Me neither!" Tidus said, wiping his nose on a napkin, a painful expression on his face as he did so, "Damn that hurt."

Rikku laughed again, all while Tidus just continued dabbing at his nose.

Yuna rolled her eyes, and turned toward Leblanc, and said, "Uh, Leblanc, would you mind if I got a ride home with you?"

"Of course not, Love!" Leblanc said, glaring again at Tidus and Rikku.

"Wait, you don't even know her!" Tidus said, "Believe me, she's a–."

"She's great!" Rikku interrupted, causing Leblanc and Tidus both to look surprised, "Really, it's great that you two are hanging out."

"It is?" Tidus said, looking confused.

"Of course it is!" Rikku said, rolling her eyes, "Have fun with them, Yuna!"

Yuna just looked at Rikku, and then to Tidus, before finally flipping her hair and saying, "Okay, I will."

"Come on then, Love," Leblanc said, giving an almost satisfied look at Tidus and Rikku, "About homecoming queen..."

Rikku's smile suddenly faded, as she turned to Tidus and said, "What if Yuna became homecoming queen?!"


	4. Arising Problems

Sorry that it's been so long! Once school began to close last year, I got very busy and then once school ended, all inspiration ended with it. But now that school's back, and homecoming literally right around the corner, inspiration is everywhere, and so I have started this story again! I apologize again for the wait, and please continue reading! I plan on updating much more! Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Arising Problems

Yuna had already left by the time Rikku got up, which didn't disappoint her any, but as they zoomed along to school, with Brother jabbering in the back, Rikku noticed that Tidus looked awfully disappointed that Yuna hadn't come with them.

"Who'd she go with anyway?" Tidus asked, interrupting Brother's rambling.

"I don't know," Rikku just said, leaning back with a disgusted look on her face, "Why do you care?"

"I was just curious," Tidus said with a shrug, "I thought it would look pretty good if I arrived at school escorting the hot new girl."

"Tidus!" Rikku cried, "We both agreed—many times!—that she is not hot, and that we don't like her! Besides, we're worried about my popularity right now, not yours."

"Right, top ten's tomorrow," Tidus just said, "And we need to make sure that Leblanc isn't up there wearing that crown. 'Sides, I get to choose who I escort, and I need to escort the winner."

"Right," Rikku said, "And the winner is going to be me."

Tidus didn't say anything for a while, but then he said softly, "What if Yuna makes it?"

"How would she make it?" Rikku just said, shocked by Tidus' words, "Today's her first day, and everybody's voting today!"

"You heard what Leblanc said," Tidus just said softly, "What if Leblanc does something?"

"There's no way she could get that popular unless she had arrived with you," Rikku just said flatly, "But she's not. I am."

"I am too!" Brother cried from the back, "Does that make me popular?"

"Shut-up," Tidus just said flatly, "It's the most degrading thought ever: A stupid nineteen-year-old who wears makeup arriving with me."

"Back to me!" Rikku just said, "Today, both of you need to make sure that I'm voted for. I have to make top ten."

"That's already done," Tidus just said, "My whole team's voting for you, and Wakka said he did some figuring, and you have to be right up there. Right now, the only one who has the possibility of beating you is Leblanc…And maybe Yuna."

"Tidus! There's no way Yuna is going to—." Rikku couldn't finish her sentence, for as they drove up into the parking lot, there stood none other than Yuna, standing on an outside picnic table, smiling broadly. A crowd had formed around her, and Leblanc was standing by her, as well as the entire cheerleading squad.

"What's going on?" Brother asked, as he stepped out of the car, practically before it even came to a stop, "Why's Yuna up on the table?"

"My thoughts exactly," Rikku just said, coming out of the car too.

"Don't start thinking like him," Tidus said, "Or you'll turn retarded too."

The three of them walked toward the crowd, and they could hear the cheerleading squad talking about Yuna, and going on and on about her.

"She's the daughter of the late Lord Braska!" some cheered, "She's royalty already! We want her as our queen!"

The crowd was cheering, and even Brother had joined in, shouting, "Yeah! Yuna for homecoming queen!"

"Remember," Leblanc said, standing next to Yuna, "If I'm not being crowned, then why shouldn't Yuna?"

"Tidus!" Rikku cried, looking over at the blitzer, "What now?"

Tidus just wore a half-smirk though, and he said, "Don't worry about it, Rik, it'll all die down, and everybody'll forget her."

The bell rang then, and the crowd dispersed, as everybody headed off to class.

-

"At least she won't be on the ballad sheets," Rikku said, as she stepped into her first hour with Tidus, "There's no way they can add her."

"Actually," Leblanc said, leaning into their conversation, "They can. Just wait 'till the ballots arrive!"

"I thought you wanted to win," Rikku said, "Why do you want Yuna to win so badly?"

"Because I like to see you fail," Leblanc just said, "And besides, I'm still more popular than Yuna."

Nooj came in then, and everybody took their seats, all hushing as he walked in, carrying a stack of paper, which everyone supposed were the ballots.

"Alright, choose ten," he said, handing the sheets out, "I'll give you three minutes to choose."

He winked at Leblanc then, causing Tidus and Rikku to giggle to themselves, and started to hand them out.

"Oh, and I've been informed," Nooj then said, as everybody got their ballots, "to tell you all to add a name. At the bottom, please add the new student, Yuna."

Leblanc's eyes met Rikku's, and then Rikku saw Leblanc scrawling out Yuna's name on the bottom of her sheet.

"Yeah right," Rikku just whispered, "Like I'm adding her name!"

"I am," Tidus just said with a smirk.

"You jerk!" Rikku said, "Don't!"

"I'm just kidding," Tidus said, and then he began to check some names, including Rikku's.

It wasn't long before the three minutes were up, and everybody handed their sheets to Nooj, and prepared themselves for another long and boring day of school.

-

"I voted for that new Yuna chick," Rikku heard Wakka say as they, along with Tidus, exited their last class of the day.

"You did what?" Rikku cried, "Wakka, she's my stupid cousin!"

"She's related to you? No way!" Wakka just said, and then immediately changed the subject to the upcoming blitz game.

"How many other people voted for her?" Rikku said, changing the subject again, "Do you know?"

"Lots 'o people," Wakka just said, "But I doubt she'll make the top ten. According to my figuring, Leblanc is on top, followed by you, Rikku."

"Good," Rikku said flatly, and then looked over at Tidus, who had been walking along silently at her side, "Do you guys have practice today?"

"Not today, ya," Wakka said, "So I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Wakka," Rikku said, waving, but still, Tidus said nothing. His eyes were straight ahead. Rikku followed his eyes, only to see that he was staring at Yuna, who was deep in conversation with Leblanc about something or other.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Tidus said, breaking his silence.

"Who cares?" Rikku said with a shrug, "Come on, I got tons of homework!"

"You go ahead," Tidus just said, "I'm going to see what they're talking about."

"You're my ride!" Rikku just moaned, "And look, Brother's ready to go too."

Sure enough, Brother was waving to his one and only friend, and walking over to them, smiling broadly about something or other.

"Yeah, yeah, it'll only take me like two seconds," Tidus said softly, almost distantly, as he marched over to where Yuna and Leblanc were standing.

"Tidus!" Rikku said, but then just sighed and followed him.

"Hey Leblanc," Tidus greeted the two, "Yuna. How was your first day?"

"What do you want?" Leblanc just said, rolling her eyes.

"Just wanted to know what you two were doing," Tidus said, as if he always wondered what they were doing.

"We're just talking, do we have your permission?" Leblanc said sarcastically, "But if you really want to know, I was just telling Yuna how I think it wise that she doesn't join the squad."

It was then that Rikku noticed that Yuna's eyes were downcast, and the girl looked sad. Rikku just convinced herself that she didn't care, and crossed her arms to show this feeling.

"How come?" Tidus questioned, crossing his own arms, although not to show that he didn't care.

"Because, it's too late in the season," Leblanc said flatly.

"We've only had one game," Tidus said, "She's not too late."

"She is to, end of discussion!" Leblanc just said, and her face was beginning to turn as pink as her shirt. She marched off then, huffing as she went.

"Whatever, run away to your Noojie!" Tidus just yelled after her, and then looked back at Yuna, who was still standing there, looking sad.

"Hey, I'll get you on the cheer squad," Tidus said to Yuna then, "I'm the star player of the blitz team, after all."

"Ugh, you don't want to be with them anyway!" Rikku just said, even though she had promised herself she wouldn't say anything, "They're all a bunch of jerks. Every single one of them. Especially Leblanc."

"She was just pretending to be nice to you," Tidus put in, adding to Rikku's words, "And Rik's right. You don't want to be friends with them."

It hit Rikku then that she had done something very wrong. She should have been encouraging Yuna to join the squad, not discouraging it.

"Anyway, want a ride home?" Tidus asked, smiling at Yuna.

"No thanks," Yuna just said, and slowly strutted off.

Rikku started laughing, and said, "Ooh, she turned you down!"

"Shut-up," Tidus just said, "Let's go. Who needs that loser anyway?"

"Who, Yuna?"

"Yeah…After all, when she's homecoming queen, she'll have no choice but to come with me!"

Tidus marched off then, toward Brother, leaving Rikku to stand there looking as if she'd just been smacked.

"Tidus!" Rikku yelled after him, "There's no way Yuna's going to become the homecoming queen and you know it!"

Tidus didn't answer. He just twirled his car keys around his fingers and continued toward the parking lot with Brother on his heels.

Rikku just continued to stand there, and finally, she sighed, saying softly, "Why does all of Spira seem to be against me?" Slowly, and sorrowfully, she just trailed after the two, who were arguing over why Brother couldn't become the homecoming queen.


	5. Still a Threat

Here's chapter five! I've been typing this story in my study hall, so I've been able to update twice in one week! So yay study halls! Anyway, enjoy chapter five!

Chapter 5: Still a Threat

Rikku lifted her spoon slowly to her mouth, not caring that 'Cid's Surprise' was slightly burnt, and put in her mouth. Usually she would have said something, and just poured herself some cereal, but she was far too tired to care.

Brother walked in then, humming to himself as he usually did, and slopped a whole pile of 'Cid's Burnt Surprise' on his plate, and took his spot next to Rikku, still humming to himself.

"Gee Rikku," He said then, looking at his sister, "You look like you didn't sleep at all last night!"

"Maybe that's 'cause I didn't," Rikku just grumbled, as she shoved another spoonful of her dish into her mouth, "I didn't sleep at all!"

"Why not?" Brother just asked, although he didn't look as if he cared.

Rikku just glared at him and sighed, as she recounted the night's events.

-

Rikku couldn't help but toss and turn all night. Visions of Yuna being crowned continued to come into her mind, and the thought of Tidus escorting her down the aisle. The more she thought of it, the more she saw the entire thing as a conspiracy against her. Were Leblanc and Tidus trying to ruin her life? Did they somehow arrange for Yuna to come? Rikku knew these weren't the answers, but she couldn't help but continue to feel sorry for herself as she attempted to fall asleep.

She managed after quite some time to fall into a slumber, and was actually sleeping quite peacefully when her missing roommate suddenly burst into the room, turning the lights on.

"Yuna!" Rikku cried, sitting up, "I was trying to sleep! Where have you been, anyway? Does Cid know where you've been."

"He can't tell me what to do," Yuna just said, glaring at her cousin, "And besides, I couldn't say no to the party Leblanc was throwing."

"Leblanc threw a party?" Rikku questioned "On a Thursday night? How come I didn't know about it?"

"It was kind of an on-the-whim sort of thing," Yuna just said, and smiled, "and it was all for me!"

"All for you?" Rikku said, scoffing, "Why would she do something like that?"

"Because, her and I are friends," Yuna just said, "She thinks I could definitely make the top five in homecoming for sure!"

"Sorry Yuna," Rikku glared, "But Tidus already has it figured out so that I win, and that's that!"

"Really?" Yuna said, and she honestly looked quite surprised, "Because Tidus was there, cheering me on."

"He was not!" Rikku said, defending her friend, although something in her gut told her that he probably really had been there.

"Yeah he was," Yuna just said, "But don't you worry, he's not my type."

"I wish you would tell him that then," Rikku said, finally figuring maybe Yuna and her were beginning to see eye-to-eye, "Because he's been like a stalker."

"So I've noticed," Yuna said, as she crawled into her bed, which was actually Rikku's bed. It turned out that Rikku would be the one sleeping on the floor for the time being.

"Well, tell him to get lost!" Rikku said, her voice hopeful.

"No can do," Yuna said, smiling innocently at Rikku, "I need him. According to Leblanc anyway."

"Wait a minute, you're just playing him?" Rikku said, "I can't let you do that!"

"Why not, isn't he just playing me?" Yuna shot back, "He only wants me for the popularity, am I right?"

Sure, Yuna's reasoning was what Rikku had been telling herself. She had spent the entire day convincing herself that Yuna was just a symbol of popularity. That was the only reason Tidus had ever taken any interest in her. Still, while it seemed alright for Tidus to play Yuna, it wasn't alright vice-versa.

Rikku didn't recall much more from the night before, only that after thinking on the subject for quite some time, she must have fallen asleep.

-

Yuna came waltzing into the kitchen then, took one look at Cid's Surprise and said, on purpose very loudly, "It's a good thing Tidus said he'd take me out for breakfast this morning!"

"What?" Rikku cried, sloshing her spoon into the half mushy, half hardened substance that was her breakfast, "Since when?"

"Since last night," Yuna just said, giving Rikku what Rikku took to be a very evil smile.

"Can I come too?" Brother asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Not a chance," Yuna said, glaring at her older cousin.

"I'm going," Rikku announced, standing up, "After all, Tidus is my best friend, and my ride to school!"

"I guess it doesn't matter much to me," Yuna said, rolling her eyes, "Since I'm just playing him and all."

"Stop saying that," Rikku said through clenched teeth, but Yuna didn't hear her, for then Tidus' car sounded its familiar honk.

Yuna smirked and grabbed her backpack, and then headed out the door, with Rikku following.

-

Rikku's eyes glared angrily at the blonde boy next to her, as he told Wakka about breakfast, and how he was totally making the moves on Yuna. She wanted to tell him what Yuna had told him, but she just couldn't seem to do it. In a way, she felt as if Tidus should suffer for everything he'd put her through, but at the same time, he felt bad for him.

"Rikku stop glaring at me," Tidus said then, causing Rikku to jump. She had been so in thought that she had forgotten that she was basically staring him down, glaring hard at him.

"I didn't realize I was," Rikku said in recovery, "I was just thinking."

"You were totally glaring, ya!" Wakka just said, laughing.

"Hey, it's not funny," Tidus said, glaring at his teammate, "What's the problem, Rikku? You've never cared much about my love life before."

"It's never been my cousin that you've had a thing for," Rikku stated, "And I just don't like her."

"You'll still be queen, there's no doubt, if that's what you're worried about," Wakka said, butting in before the friends broke into an argument, "I checked with some guys who are in student council. They know what's up."

"Really?" Tidus said, "Well, that's great! See Rikku, I'll be escorting you after all!"

"Then what's your interest in Yuna?" Rikku asked, sitting back and folding her arms, looking angry.

"She's hot," Tidus just said plainly, shrugging, "But you know, Leblanc had a huge party for her last night. I think Leblanc has something up her sleeve."

"Exactly," Rikku said, "She's trying to get it so that Yuna overpopulates me."

"Is not," Tidus said, shaking his head, "But we'll see what happens at the pep fest today. They're announcing the top ten then, anyway."

"And getting ready for the big game tonight!" Wakka yelled, losing it. Nooj glared at him, but it was too late. Tidus and Wakka were already high-fiving people around them and hooting and hollering, leaving Rikku to only sit there, watching. Usually she would have joined in with them, almost as if she were on the team. She didn't though. She just continued to sit there.

-

"So then, seven o'clock, tonight, where is everybody gonna be?" Tidus shouted into the crowd, awaiting their response.

"At the game!" everybody roared.

"And then we'll all kick some ass!" Tidus screamed, and then sideglanced at the teachers, who all glared at him. He just saluted them, as if telling them, "Hey, any time!" After all, it wasn't like they would say anything to him.

"And now," Wakka said, cutting into the microphone, "Who's ready to hear your top ten for this year's homecoming?"

The crowd all yelled yes, and all of the girls in the senior class crossed their fingers, all but Leblanc, who stood cockily in her cheerleading outfit next to Tidus. It was odd actually, as blitzer and cheerleader, they seemed to get along just fine. At any other time, they would have been biting each other's heads off.

Names were then called out, mostly from girls who knew they didn't have a chance to actually win, but they all ran out onto the gym floor anyway, cheering for themselves.

"Tonya…Britney…Lena…Leblanc…"

Leblanc let out a little squeal and marched off to the center of the floor with the rest of the nominees, even though she already figured she was going to win.

"…and Rikku!"

"Yes!" Rikku said, giving a high-five to the blitzball player next to her, as she jumped off of the bleachers onto the floor to join the rest of the girls. The best part, Rikku decided, was that she was the tenth girl! Yuna hadn't made it!

"Oh, and by the way," the dorky president of the student council said, "There has actually been a tie for the tenth place. Would the new girl, Yuna, please come down here!"

Looking shocked, Yuna stood up and smiled, and then hopped down. All Rikku could do was stare at her though, as her heart began to pound. Yuna had made the top ten—well, eleven, but still. She was still a threat.


End file.
